Silhouette
by MidorixKamisama
Summary: Hinata Hyuuga has always kept a low profile. She's desperate for her crush to notice her. She tries to get close to him, but someone stands in her way. SasuHina, SasoHina story. Slight GaaHina. A Romantic Comedy. Modern High School Love Story.
1. Is This A Normal Day?

Hi! This is my first FanFiction story. Please bear with me; I tried my best to think of these kind of narrative sentences. I am still learning though. SasuHina story. Therefore, there is an introduction in the beginning if you are wondering. Also, please give me a review so I can improve! Please do not give me insults instead of instructive reviews. Thank you! ^^

If you do not know what A/N: means, its Author's Note. That means that it is a note from me. In addition, **P.O.V.** means 'Point Of View'

* * *

**_Chapter One: Is This A Normal Day?_**

**Prologue**

Hinata Hyuuga, the daughter of Hiashi Hyuuga. Also the older sibling of Hanabi Hyuuga. Her cousin, Neji Hyuuga, has always been '_over protective'_ of her. She was a shy, timid, and quiet girl. Her inky dark blue hair and her lavender pupil-less eyes makes her think what her mother looks like. She has not seen her face yet, but she died of an unknown disease—_explained by her father—_when she was still an infant. She never questions about her mother because she will always get the same answer, "_Hinata, please understand. Do not ask about her ever again," _from her father. She does not even bother to ask Neji because they were at the same age of 12. Hinata Hyuuga never stands out much. She keeps on a low profile because she does not want to be in the center of attention. However, there is someone. Someone. _Someone_ that she likes. _Someone_, that she gets encouragement.

**_Naruto Uzumaki_**

Has always been on her mind. Yet, he never notices her much because he is too _dense. _Hinata knows that there is only one girl on Naruto's mind.

**_Sakura Haruno_**

Yes, Hinata is quite jealous of her. However, she never tells anyone but TenTen, her best friend. At school, Sakura is the most popular and beautiful girl. Boys eventually fall for her, but she has a crush at a certain someone.

**_Sasuke Uchiha_**

The school's popular and handsome boy. He does not even care about anything but his education. He is cold and mean, but 98% of the school's girls are _in love_ with him. He only talks to his best friend, Naruto Uzumaki. The school's most popular topic is the '_Konoha High Love Triangle' _and those three people are the ones who they are talking. Hinata does not know what girls see in Sasuke, but she only has eyes for Naruto. Yes, there is a few moments that Hinata and Naruto has alone time but she always get super nervous and always looks down on the ground. She always stutters when she is talking to him. Hinata also knows that his cousin, Neji Hyuuga, has a crush on TenTen. Neji and TenTen are rivals but they are also close friends. Hinata knows that Neji might be acting tough on the outside, but he is literally shy when TenTen and he are alone.

* * *

As the sun shines through her bedroom window, the Hyuuga girl wakes from her sleep and checks the clock. '_7:10 A.M., class starts at 8:00.'_ She said to herself. She expected this to be a normal day. A dull, boring day. As she stood up from her bed, she goes to the bathroom and checks herself in the mirror. She turns on the shower knob and starts washing her hair with her _Lavender Smell_ shampoo. After a few minutes of showering, she gets outside of her bathroom with a towel wrapped around her body. She opens her closet, and grabs her clothes. (A/N: See the outfit she is wearing here: ) After a couple of minutes, she heads downstairs for breakfast. "Neji-nii-san?" She asks when she entered the kitchen. She saw Neji eating his breakfast.

"Hinata-sama," he began, "Uncle left earlier for his business trip to China. He said that he's going to come back after 4 weeks."

"What? Why does it have to be four weeks?!" Hinata shouted and slammed her hand on the wall.

"Calm down, Hinata-sama or else you'll wake up Hanabi. It's four weeks because he's going to take over a company."

"_Another_ company? Why doesn't he spend time with us…? Is money really that important?"

"Hinata-sama, breakfast is ready. I know that it is a long week, but trust me. It's for the three of us." Neji offered Hinata a bacon and egg in a plate for breakfast. Hinata accepted, and placed it on the table. She began eating, "Itadikamas…" Her voice trailed off.

"Does Hanabi have class today?" She asked after swallowing her breakfast.

"No. She is going to graduate soon, and she has to study for the final exams," Neji replied.

Then it became silent. After Hinata finished her breakfast, she grabs her bag and heads for the front door. "Neji-nii-san, do you want to walk with me to school?" She questioned.

"You go first, Hinata-sama. I have some things to do before I go." He replied. Neji is also the school's council President, so he often spends most of his time on paper works. "A-alright then… I will be going now. Ja ne." Hinata closed the door behind her and began walking to school. While walking, she checks her watch, '_7:20. I still have time for study._' She said to herself. While walking, she unexpectedly bumped to someone and fell on the ground. "Watch where you're going." A voice said.

"G-g-gome… I'll w-w-watch n-next time…" She stutters. Hinata stood up and started brushing herself off. She looks at the face that is standing in front of her. "Catch you later, Hyuuga." He murmured and walks past the confused Hyuuga girl. He stopped when he felt a thug on his left sleeve. "U-Uchiha-san, t-t-the school i-is on t-t-the other w-w-way…" She said while pointing to her right.

"I have some things to do." He stated.

"L-like w-what?" She asked.

"Waking up the dobe." Hinata's eyes widened after the Uchiha said that. '**_D-does he m-mean Naruto-kun?_**' She asks to herself.

"C-c-can I c-c-come w-with y-y-you?" She asks while looking down on the ground.

"Why?" He asks in a confuse way.

"B-b-because…" Her voice trailed off and started blushing before finishing her reason, "I-I want to see N-N-Naruto-k-kun's m-m-morning f-face…" She murmured.

"Seriously?" Sasuke chuckled. "Is that a reason that you make because you want to walk with me?"

"O-o-of course n-not! I-I just w-w-wanted to t-try t-to b-be the o-one w-w-who w-wakes h-him…" She whispered and her face started to turn beet red. '**_Does she seriously have a crush on that dobe?_**' He thought to himself. "Fine. However, be patient. He can take some time to be ready."

"A-a-arigatou Sasuke-san!" She smiled and followed behind Sasuke, looking at her feet as she walked behind him.

Sasuke suddenly stopped walking, making Hinata run into his neck and shoulder.

"I-is s-something wrong Uchiha-san?" She asks while looking at the Uchiha's dark onyx eyes.

"Can you not walk behind me? It's making me feel weird. Just walk beside me." He said while folding his arms. "A-are you s-s-sure? I d-don't w-w-want others t-to m-misunderstood…"

"Misunderstood? Do you want to be in a relationship with the dobe _that_ badly?"

"N-no! I-its n-not th-that kind o-of way!" She panicked.

"Whatever," he muttered, "Just walk beside me," He spoke.

"H-hai…" Hinata replied and began walking beside Sasuke.

* * *

"DOBE! Wake up! It's 7:30 already!" Sasuke yelled and started knocking loudly at Naruto's door.

**Naruto P.O.V.**

I fell on the floor when Sasuke started yelling in front of my front door. "SHUT UP! Just calm down already teme!" I yelled back. I stood up, headed for the bathroom, and checked my face. '**_W-whoa! Did I literally drool this much?_**' I thought while mentally slapping myself. I continued to do my morning routine and opened the door to see a pissed off Uchiha. "Finally. What took you long? Even girls do a lot quicker than you do. It's 7:45 already dobe." Sasuke complained while leaning against the wall.

"Can I have at least _one_ day without you complaining?" I said while locking my front door. Then I turned around and noticed a person behind Sasuke.

"O-ohayou, N-Naruto-kun…" Hinata waved while tugging behind Sasuke's jacket. "Ah! Hinata-chan! Why are you here?" I smiled at her.

"Dobe. Don't you see that she wants to see you early in the morning?" Sasuke said and he slapped the back of my head.

"Teme!" I hissed at him. Hinata giggled. Sasuke and me noticed her giggling, and stared at her for a moment. "Uh…" Hinata started to panic. Her eyes widened and her body starts to shake. "W-we s-s-should g-g-ge-get t-to s-s-school r-right n-now i-if we d-do-don't want t-to b-be l-late!" Hinata said. "She's right, dobe. Because of you, we're going to be late right now." Sasuke smirked at me.

"Me!? Do you want to start with me right now, teme?!" I grabbed his collar and bumped my forehead onto his. Sasuke pushed forcibly pushed me away and I fell onto the ground.

"Baka, we don't have to fight right now. Unless you want to be late and be punished by Kakashi-sensei." Sasuke said.

"Whatever…" I murmured. As Sasuke started walking, Hinata reached out her hand to help me.

"A-are y-y-you a-alright N-Naruto-kun?" She asks and gazes at my blue eyes. I also gazed back at her whitish-lavender eyes. "I'm fine, Hinata-chan." I said and accepted her offer to help me stand.

"Oi! Hurry up!" Sasuke yelled at Hinata and I. I grabbed Hinata's hand and started running towards Sasuke. "N-Naruto-kun!?" Hinata asked shockingly. "Hehe," I turned to Hinata, "You look _really_ red Hinata-chan." I said while loosening my hand from Hinata. "Do you have a fever?" I ask while leaning my forehead over hers. "A-a-ah… N-n-"She tries to speak but Sasuke pushed her away from me.

"Dobe. We don't have time for this right now. Let's go to school, or do you _want_ to be punished by sensei?" Sasuke asks and walks ahead of us. "Sorry about that Hinata-chan. I didn't know that you have a fever." I apologized to her, "I-it's a-alright N-N-Naruto-kun! I-I d-d-don't h-have a-a f-f-fever!" She turns to me while waving her hands back and forth in front of her chest. "As that teme said, let's run. I don't want to be punished by sensei." I grabbed her hand again, and I could feel her hand burning! '**_Is she fine?_**' I ask myself. We started running until we reached school and we already heard the bell. Hinata and I panted for a couple of seconds.

**Normal P.O.V.**

As the lavender haired girl stopped panting, she noticed that the Uchiha started walking ahead of them _again_. "Uchiha-san! Onegai matte!" She yells at him. As the Uchiha turned and stared at the lavender girl's pupil-less whitish-lavender eyes for a moment, he started walking again.

**Sasuke P.O.V.**

I walked inside of the school's hallway, '**_Seems empty…_**' I thought. Normally there would be a few students even after the bell. And that's when it hit me. '**_Shit! We have a field trip today!_**' I mentally cursed myself for forgetting this day. September 18th, our fieldtrip to the Museum of Arts. I hurried to the front door of the school and yelled at the dobe. "Dobe! We have a field trip today! Get your ass over there and call for a taxi!"

"Field trip!? Hinata-chan, stay here and wait for me to call a cab!" Naruto said to Hinata.

"A-a-alright N-Naruto-kun…" Hinata stuttered and slouched. '**_What a plain girl._**' I said to myself. I walked to the 'plain' girl and asked, "What do you see in that dobe?" I gazed over her eyes.

"W-what d-d-do you m-mean?" She replied.

"You know what I mean. Why do you like him?"

"B-be-because… h-he encourages me and looks up to me. N-N-Naruto-kun has a c-cute s-smile and always makes m-me l-laugh!" She stated. Her face began to redden more. Silence came in until I broke it.

"Always makes you laugh? And smile?" I smirked at her, "What if it's _me_?" I asked her teasingly. She gapes, and I remained both of my hands in my pockets. Silence came again. After a couple of minutes, Hinata stopped her stuttering and said, "A-are you serious, Uchiha-san? Do you even h-hear y-yourself?!"

"Whatever," I mumbled and walked away from her. I stopped my tracks when I heard footsteps coming from behind and experienced something unexpected.

**Hinata P.O.V. **

Me… I… I pushed _The UchihaSasuke_ of the school! He fell to the ground and I was speechless. My body just moved on its own! "Hey! The taxi's coming!" I turned to see whose shouting. I saw Naruto waving his hand for us. "I-I'll b-be t-there r-right away N-Naruto-kun!" I shouted back. "S-sorry a-about that Sa-Sasuke-san!" I apologized and bowed my head. I do not know how to face Sasuke right now; I just pushed the school's man of the dreams. I ran to Naruto and he asked, "What happened back there? Did Sasuke tripped over something or…?"

"I-its n-nothing to w-w-worry a-about Naruto-kun!" I said. '**_I finally said his name without stuttering! Is this my lucky day?_**' I was eventually smiling until someone tapped me behind my shoulder.

"You…" The voice said acutely. I turned around to see Sasuke. His eyes were glaring at mine.

"Uh…" I started to panic again, "G-gomenasai about e-ea-earlier Sa-Sasuke-san!" I stuttered. Then the taxi driver honks his horn multiple times. "Alright already! We're coming!" Naruto shouted. We walked to the taxi and I sat in the backseat next to the window. Naruto sat next to me while Sasuke sat in the front. '**_Why is he still angry that I just pushed him?_**' I asked myself. I leaned my head over the car window and noticed that it started raining. I was in deep thought until someone tapped my shoulder.

"Are you alright Hinata-chan?" Naruto asked.

"I-I'm f-f-fine N-Naruto-kun…" I replied, '**_Try not to stutter when saying his name. I have to get used to it when I want to be close to Naruto-kun._**'

A few minutes of silence until we reached the Museum of Arts. "We're here," the taxi driver, said, "The fare is 5 yen." We gave our fare to the driver and exited the cab.

"Oh no… I didn't bring an umbrella… I guess we have to-" I was cut off when a jacket was thrown to my face. I grabbed the jacket before it fell to the ground and saw Sasuke only wearing a V-neck.

"Sasuke-san?" I began, "Y-you d-d-don't have t-to do t-this…"

"Do you want to catch a cold, Hyuuga?" Sasuke spoke, but his voice was a little higher this time.

"N-no…"

"Then wear the damn jacket."

"Jeez, Sasuke. You don't have to be mean to her." Naruto glared at Sasuke who was staring at me. "I… a-also d-don't w-want you to h-have a-a-a c-cold!"

"L-let's s-s-sh-share t-this j-jacket th-then…" I stuttered and I was blushing crazily. I held the jacket high and covered Sasuke and Naruto. We were close, _too_ close. The silence and my blushing began while we were walking to the museum.

**Normal P.O.V.**

The trio finally entered inside the museum, and noticed that their class was sitting in the chairs that are in front of them. Everyone in their class—_Neji is also there_—gapes. Their teacher, Kakashi Hatake, closed his—_perverted_—book and gave his attention to the trio in front of the museum. "Why are you _twenty_ minutes late?" He spoke in an infuriated way.

"G-gome s-sensei…" The inky blue haired girl whispered while bowing her head.

"Hm," Kakashi sighed, "What's your reason why you're late?" He asked.

"U-uh… W-we were w-waiting f-for N-Naruto-kun t-to c-come o-out of his h-house…" The girl started to fiddle her fingers, and still looking down at the ground.

"WAIT," Someone shouted, "DOES THAT MEAN THAT YOU WERE WITH _MY_ SASUKE-KUN!?" Hinata looked to see who was shouting at her and saw a pissed off Sakura Haruno. Suddenly, Sasuke's fan girls started to glare at Hinata. Their hostile eyes made her tormented. It was her first time experiencing such a scene and she started shaking uncontrollably. "Uh…" She started to panic.

"Well? We're waiting," The gummy pink haired girl said. Her eyes filled with loath.

"Hinata-chan was just-" before Naruto could finish his sentence, he was suddenly cut off by an unexpected person.

"No, the dobe was with Hyuuga in the first place. We just waited in front of his house because he left his keys." The Uchiha defended Hinata. Hinata and Naruto gaped, as for the class; well… they were also shocked.

"Alright, alright." Kakashi said while putting his book back into his jacket. "Since there's this drama that we have right now, let's just leave it be. We were waiting for the three of you before we even started in this field trip. Let's go _now_." Kakashi stated and his voice was a little high this time. They could tell that this teen drama irritated him. As the group followed their silver haired-teacher, explain about arts and walked around the museum. Somehow, the whitish-lavender eyed girl became bored. She let out her pair of earphones and plugged it into her phone. She looked at her phone, and scrolled down until she saw the song she wanted. '**_Silhouette by Owl City. Just the song I was looking for._**" She said to herself while she smiled.

After a few minutes of the tour, the class decided to rest for a while. The rest were sitting and some were even standing. Hinata was standing; she did not even noticed that they were taking a break. She took of her earphones and asked the boy beside her, "U-um… Are w-we taking a break?"

"What does it look like we're doing?" The red haired boy muttered. He was wearing a scarf over his neck, and some baggy pants.

"S-sorry… I wasn't paying a-any attention…" Hinata responded while blushing. '**_What's wrong with her?_**' The red haired boy asked himself.

"Why are you blushing?" He questioned.

"W-w-what!? I-I w-wasn't b-blushing!" Hinata denied his question; it was obvious that she was blushing.

"Alright then," The boy muttered. Hinata tried to identify his face, who was hiding inside his scarf.

"U-um," She began, "What is your n-name?" She smiled cheerfully.

"Sasori…" His voice trailed off. He looked down on the ground and became silent.

"I-I'm Hinata Hyuuga, if you're wondering," She giggled, letting out another smile.

"Why do you keep smiling?" Sasori asked turning his head to look at her. '**_Light chocolate eyes… and red hair…_**' She kept a mental note of his face. She gazes of his eyes, and she was in trance.

"Hey?" He asked, "You alright?" He asked again, waving his hands in front of her, she snapped back to reality.

"A-ah!" She backed away and fell to the ground. The Hyuuga girl noticed the annoyed face of the male standing in front of her. His expression suddenly changed and a smirk appeared on his face.

"You're interesting," he declared, "Are you that shy?" He chuckled and offered his hand to her.

"H-hai…" She blushed and held her hand onto his.

"Hah," The bubblegum pink haired-girl chuckled, "Look at those two. It is as if they are dating! I mean come on; a popular boy is into a weird girl like her? Give me a break!" She laughed. Hinata did not know that Sakura and her gang were watching them from afar. Sasuke noticed Sakura's words and his left eye started to twitch. '**_The hell am I twitching for?_**' He asked himself. He glared at Sakura for a couple of moments. Disgust and hatred onyx eyes were gazed onto big green eyes. Sakura noticed Sasuke's staring of her and she started to walk to him, "Sa-su-ke-kun!" She taunted while poking his nose.

"Get lost, Sakura." He growled and pushed Sakura away from him.

"Aw! Sasuke knows my name! Isn't it my lucky day or what?" Sakura shouted and waved to her gang. She winked at Sasuke before going back to her friends. Her wink made him twitch even more. '**_Disgusting. Why are girls this way? Why does it have to be me?_**' He asked himself. He stared at Hinata and a small smile flashed upon his face until he noticed that she was not alone. Moreover, a hostile glare landed on Sasori. Sasori did not even mind or noticed the Uchiha's death glare to him. Sasuke felt a tiny feeling on him. A feeling that he does not experienced before; _jealousy_. He looked at Hinata and Sasori; who was having fun just talking to each other. '**_The hell is this feeling? Why do I have to stare at that girl for many times? And why do I even care?!_**' He looked away from the Hyuuga girl and walked to Naruto, who was getting a beverage from the vending machine.

"What the hell happened to you teme? You look so pissed." Naruto said while drinking his orange juice.

"Shut up." Sasuke growled at Naruto and ordered a Coke beverage.

* * *

"And that's why I love art so much." Sasori explained to Hinata about his past and his experiences on why he love art. "I did not know that you're that kind of person, Sasori-san." Hinata giggled. They were enjoying their talk, and did not even care for the stares and glares they were receiving.

"Well, I feel a little more open now that I told you that Hinata-chan." Sasori smirked. Hinata started to blush, '**_D-did h-he j-just c-called m-me 'Hinata-chan'?!_**' Hinata thought and she gazed again in Sasori's chocolate eyes. "Do you really love my eyes that much, Hinata-chan?" Sasori asked.

"Y-yep! I-I r-really l-love the c-color!" Hinata nodded and smiled. It also happens that the raven-haired Uchiha passes by and Sasori noticed a glare that he gave him. Sasori glared back at him.

"I-Is e-everything alright, S-Sasori-kun?" Hinata asked and tilted her head to see that Sasuke walked passed them.

"Yes," Sasori smiled at Hinata, "It's nothing to worry about anyway. Did you just called me 'Sasori-kun'?" He teased Hinata.

"T-then what d-do you want me t-to call you?" Hinata pouted. '**_I guess he can feel comfortable when close people call him that…_**' Hinata was disappointed. She thought that he was her friend and he was comfortable to call him that.

"You can call me 'Sasori-kun'. I'm alright with it." He stated.

"Alright! Everyone pay attention! We're going home now, so get in the bus!" Kakashi shouted at the students who were resting inside the waiting room (A/N: IDK if there is a waiting room inside a museum).

"Want to sit right next to me on the bus Hinata-chan?" Sasori asked to Hinata.

"S-sure!" Hinata smiled and followed Sasori outside the museum. They sat at the last row of the back. Hinata was near the window and Sasori to her left.

**Sasuke P.O.V.**

As I got inside the bus to go home, I saw Hinata near the window. I noticed someone familiar sitting to her left, and it was _he_. My left eye twitched multiple of times. '**_What is wrong with me today?_**' I asked myself. I sat in the first row near the window. I leaned over the window and I noticed that the rain stopped. Naruto was sitting beside me, and since there is only two seats available to where I am seating, I have a moment of peace. My eyes began to close, until something inside of me woke me. '**_The hell?_**' I asked myself. I am not really much like myself today. I tried to sleep but something is still bugging me. I elbowed Naruto in the shoulder and asked, "Dobe… Can you check what's going on back there?"

"Why?"

"'Cuz… Something is bugging me… I can't sleep."

"Fine…" Naruto muttered. He kneeled, turned his back, and observed to what is happening at the back. After a couple of minutes, he poked my shoulder.

"Sakura is texting and calling with her friends, she's adorable as always," Naruto began, "Kiba's sleeping, TenTen and Neji are starting reeeal slow, Ino-" Before he could finish his explanation, I cut him off. "You don't have to say to me about all the berserk things happening behind. Tell me what… Hinata was doing…" I muttered the last part. I mentally slapped myself because of this foolish embarrassment.

"What'd you say teme? I couldn't hear you." Naruto was confused. I was not. I quickly covered my mouth with my hand and turned away from Naruto. I was embarrassed. Embarrassed to tell a plain girl showed my weak side.

"Nothing…" I replied.

**Naruto P.O.V.**

'**_What the hell happened to him?_**' I asked myself, looking at the embarrassed Sasuke. "You're weird. I hope you didn't get hit by a lightning or anything…" I joked at him. He wasn't laughing. Instead, he was just leaning over the window with a serious look on his eyes. '**_The world is weird today._**'

**Hinata P.O.V.**

Sasori and I talked for a while. I found myself giggling a lot because of his experiences and jokes. He was a funny person; I wonder why he looked serious earlier at the museum.

"Ne, Sasori-kun," I asked, "Do you have a girl that you like?"

"Why? You find me interesting?" Sasori grinned at me.

"Hah, that's a good one! No, seriously. Do you have a girl that you like?" I giggled at his tiny joke earlier, and I was asking a little more answer that is serious.

"Hm," Sasori was thinking, "I don't think so. I keep distancing myself from others because I find people annoying, except my best friend."

"And that is…?" I tilted my heard of curiosity.

"Deidara. He is my best friend and my childhood friend." Sasori stared at my eyes for a moment and I was blushing. Blushing crazy. I turned away from him and buried my face into my hands. He just laughed and said, "You really are shy. Someday, I'm going to let you out of the shadows and into the light."

I gaped at him after he said that. '**_Out of the shadows and into the light?_**' I got confused. Questions started popping inside my head, I do not stutter when I get comfortable with someone. However, when I tried to open my mouth and say something, nothing comes out."Hinata-chan?" Sasori asked. He waved his hands in front of me a couple of times but I wasn't responding.. He suddenly grabs my shoulders and starts shaking me. _Shaking_ me."Hi-na-ta-chan! What's the matter?" He was concerned. I was confused. I shook my head and started rubbing my forehead with my hand.

"Uh… g-gome… Sasori-kun…" My voice felt weary. Moreover, I noticed that the world was suddenly dark.

**Sasori P.O.V.**

"H-Hinata-chan!?" I asked. Hinata fainted. I pulled my let out my left hand and placed it to her hand and tried to feel her pulse, '**_Good. It's still beating._****'**

**"**We're here!" The bus driver shouted. I have to take action. I have to take responsibility. After all, what caused her to faint? As my classmates stood and exited the bus, I waited to be the last one on. I carried Hinata in a bride position and ran to the infirmary. I noticed a couple of people stare at me, I didn't mind. I didn't even care. All I just want to know is that Hinata is okay.

As I entered the infirmary, I told the nurse about Hinata's fainting told me to place her on the bed. When I opened the door to the resting room, I saw _him_. The person who was giving me a death glare earlier. I glared at him back, and hell, I didn't notice that I was still carrying Hinata in a bride position. It seems that person finished wrapping his right hand with a bandage. I walked passed him and placed Hinata on the bed. "What happened?" The person asked. I turned my back to him and glared. "Nothing of your concern. What's with the staring?"

"None of your business." He replied.

"None of my business? You were glaring at me at the museum. I know how you look at me with anger. What is your problem?" I shot him another glare, and he growled, "I was just asking." And left the room. I sat to one of the chairs and my eyes started to close.

**Hinata P.O.V.**

I slowly opened my eyes and noticed that I was laying down on a bed. I checked my surroundings, '**_I'm at the infirmary._**' I thought to myself. As I raise my body, the school nurse came in.

"Ah, you're awake Hinata," she said while looking at my condition, "I see that you're still fine. Are you feeling anything out of the ordinary?"

"I-I'm f-f-feeling fine… But, may I ask," I took a deep breath, "What happened?" I looked at the nurse. She was a long raven-haired addition,she was really pretty.

"Your boyfriend carried you here; he said that you need to be taken care of."

"B-b-boyfriend?!" I was shock. I do not have any boyfriend, or close relationships with boys—_except Neji_—to begin with!

"Uh… I don't really know. I was referring to the boy that carried you here," she said while pointing at the boy with red hair sitting in the chair. His face buried inside his scarf; I could barely see his face. My eye vision was still a little blurry; something tells me that this boy is someone familiar. When my vision came clear—I shouted, "S-S-Sasori-kun!?" Sasori woke up from his sleep and he looked up to me.

"Hn? Are you alright, Hinata?" He asked me with concern in his eyes. He covered his hand with his mouth while he yawns.

"U-uh…" I began to stutter again. I tried to recall the memory before I fainted. Wait. Did I fainted? For _how_ long?!

"H-how l-long w-was I-I o-out?" I turned and asked the nurse who was standing next to me. She checked her watch, "For about… 2 hours. You came here 10:35 A.M. and now it's lunchtime."

Sasori walked to me and placed his hand on my forehead, "Do you have a fever, Hinata-chan?" I was blushing crazy again. It was obvious that I was blushing; the atmosphere became awkward after that.

"D-did y-you s-skip class for m-me?" I looked at his face with a hint of concern in my eyes. I don't want to be the reason why his grades get low or get blamed for how low his studies when he skip class. I know, I'm overthinking about it. Nevertheless,_what_ could happen?

"No," He sighed, "Didn't you remember? We don't have class today. We just have a field trip. The teachers are at a seminar. Also, the school is letting students to stay here to study or hang out." Sasori explained.

"Oh…" my voice trailed off. "Um, Nurse Hanare-san?" I turned to Hanare.

"Yes?" She answered while crossing her arms. I noticed that she was holding a paper on her left hand, but I don't even bother to ask.

"I-is it o-okay to leave n-now?"

"Sure. But be careful next time," after that, she left. Leaving me alone with Sasori. I stood up and left the infirmary with Sasori. We were walking beside each other. We were still chatting and talking about things, I really enjoyed it a lot. Then I noticed my stomach grumble and Sasori asked, "Want to eat lunch right now, Hinata-chan?"

"S-sure!" I gave him a smile. He grabbed my hand and started running to the cafeteria. What's with the running nowadays?!

We were just outside the cafeteria; Sasori's hand was still holding mine. I was still blushing. My head feels like it's burning, and I was turning beet red.

"Are you alright, Hinata-chan? Your hand is burning." Sasori turned to look at me. I gave him a nod and we walked inside the cafeteria.

**Normal P.O.V.**

The inky-blue haired girl and red haired boy enters the cafeteria. They could feel glares and stares from people as they walk by. Especially from Sasori's fan girls. The red haired boy does not seem to mind—_or care—_, but the inky-blue haired girl does. When they got their lunch, they tried to find a table until the red haired boy saw a familiar figure that is waving to them.

"Sasori! I'm here, un!" Yelled the yellow haired boy with a ponytail. As the red haired boy asked the girl, "Hinata-chan, are you comfortable with Deidara around?"

"W-well, I-I s-still h-h-haven't met him y-yet…" Her voice trailed off and she was looking down at the floor.

"I doubt that you don't get comfortable with him around. I bet that you'll get more comfortable with him more than me." Sasori gave Hinata a smirk.

"W-why would I b-be like that? You were the f-first one who introduces us. Trust me; I'm more comfortable with you around!" Hinata gave Sasori another smile. Sasori smiled back and they began walking to Deidara's table. As they were walking past a couple of tables, someone pulls their left leg out causing Hinata to trip and spoil her food. Hinata landed flat on the ground. And the rest of the people in the cafeteria laughed. Well, except for _certain_ people. Sasori tries to help Hinata but someone pushed Hinata causing her to land once again on the ground. Sasori's mind was full of anger and tension. He turned around to see the person who pushed and let Hinata to fall onto the ground, _twice_. '**_Sakura Haruno. I am going to put you into a hospital,_**' Sasori thought and he grinned at the pink haired girl.

"Is that your way of saying thanks?" Sakura smiled.

"Thanks for what? Your ugly personality?" Sasori strike back. He glared at her and a chill just went onto her spine.

"N-no! F-for that _girl_," she pointed at Hinata who was brushing herself, "that's forcing you to accompany her!" She yelled. Sasori became more annoyed and her words definitely strike through Hinata's heart.

"You better have a death wish." He glared at her again. Sakura tried to glare at him, but could not. His eyes were full of loath.

"Why are you defending her?! Isn't she a loser who forces people to do what she does?!" Sakura backed away from Sasori. His light chocolate brown eyes frightened her. Not only because of the color, but the feeling when you stare into his eyes. Sasori was ready to strike at Sakura but stopped when he felt someone tugging his scarf. It was Hinata. Moreover, she was shaking, very badly.

"U-um… S-Sasori-kun… P-please don't h-hurt h-her…" She pleaded him to give mercy for Sakura—_which he didn't even gave any physical contact to Sakura yet_—but had to do it for Hinata. He lowered his fist down and glared at Sakura once again, "You're lucky this time. Next time you mess with her, you mess with me." He stated. "Let's get away from this girl, Hinata." He grabbed Hinata's hand and gripped it tightly until they reached Deidara's table. Deidara was only with himself there. Deidara was not a loner or anything, he hangs out with other people but he is always there for his best friend. Sasori released his grip from Hinata and sat down next to Deidara. Sasori wanted to face palm to himself for letting out his anger like that. And he did. _Mentally_. Sasori rubs his forehead with his right hand and turned to Hinata, "I'm sorry for earlier… I shouldn't-" before he finished his sentence, Hinata cut him off, "N-no! I amthankful for you what you did Sasori-kun! N-nobody d-defended me like that before."

'**_Nobody defends you before?_**' Sasori asked himself. He wanted to ask more questions but feels wrong if he keeps asking about her life. "Hinata," he said and grabbed Hinata's shoulders, "Let's get you cleaned up." Hinata never noticed it before but her clothes were fullof juice spilling, and normal lunch foods. She blushes because of her embarrassment and covered herself with her arms. She looks down on the ground and whispers, "H-hai…" Sasori turned to Deidara and mouthed him the words, "Sorry. But I have to help her," Deidara understands and just nods and began eating his lunch.

As the two exited the cafeteria, they were heading for the Lady's washroom. Of course, Sasori would wait for Hinata outside to watch out for Sakura. They were still walking to the Lady's washroom and silence filled the atmosphere between the two. Hinata was utterly embarrassed and Sasori held all his anger on beating Sakura. As they reached outside the Lady's washroom, Sasori told Hinata, "I'll be waiting here outside until you finish. Just come out if you have any problems."

"Y-you d-don't have to do that, Sasori-kun. I d-don't want others to misunderstood-"

"Hinata, I'm your friend. So what you experienced earlier was just a beginning. I'll protect you when it comes to trouble. Got it, princess?" Sasori grinned at Hinata. Hinata giggled and mouthed the words, "Thank you," and entered the washroom.

**Hinata P.O.V.**

As I walked inside the washroom, no one was inside. It was empty. Thank goodness for that. I looked myself at the mirror and began washing my face and hair. I wanted to fix the mess of my clothes but my house is just 20 minutes away from school if I walk. Then I suddenly remembered that I left extra clothes last time in my locker. I checked myself in the mirror once again, "**_Great. No more food or anything. My hair seems wet, but it does not matter._**' I smiled while looking myself at the mirror. After I left the washroom, I told Sasori that I was going to get extra clothes from my locker.

"Are you _sure_ you don't want me to come along? What if something happens?" He asked me. Sasori is kind of over protective—just like Neji. I just giggled at him.

"Ha-ha. I really appreciate that you want to come with me Sasori-kun but I don't want to get in your way of eating lunch."

"Alright," he muttered, "tell me if anyone messes with you. And I'll send them straight to the hospital." I giggled again at his joke, "Really. You are just like Neji, Sasori-kun. But what everyone witnessed earlier, do you think anyone is going to bully me?" I teased him. After a few laughs, we gave each other goodbyes and I head for my locker.

**Sasori P.O.V.**

'**_I just hope she's okay. She may think that I scared everyone earlier, but I just have a bad feeling about this._**'

**Hinata P.O.V.**

I opened my locker door and grabbed the extra clothes that I needed. When I closed my locker door and locked it, a hand from nowhere covers my mouth and pushes me to their chest.

"Mffat 're u 'doinff?!" I tried to speak the words, 'What are you doing?!" but the way they covered my mouth was too strong.

"You think you're better than anyone else, huh?!" A girl with neon pink (A/N: Not Sakura) hair said.

"I guess Sakura was right, girls! This girl _is_ forcing Sasori—no, _our_ Sasori to do things!" The girl who was covering my mouth giggled. She was tan and blonde. A rebel, perhaps?

"Hey you!" Another girl said while poking my chest, "Don't come close to our Sasori, ever again!"

"Ffniffer…"

"What you say?!" The girl with the neon pink hair yelled.

"Iya, try to loosen your covering of mouth more so we can hear more of this nonsense!" The girl who was poking my chest yelled at the tan and blonde girl. '**_So her name is Iya?_**'

"Fine, but talk fast!" Iya released her hand from my mouth and I finally yelled out, "Now why would I want to stay away from him? He is my friend and he cares for me. So don't tell me what to do if you don't want to get hurt!" Whoa. Where did this personality of mine came from?

"You bi-!" before Iya landed a punch on me, someone pulled her hand back from me. A tall figure. Onyx eyes. I could not describe well because of he was standing against the sun. '**_A Silhouette._**'

"Get the hell away from her."

"Who do you think you're-!" Iya tried to punch the boy but her friend held her back.

"Iya! Enough! Let's go! We can beat up this useless girl another time!" The girl with the neon pink hair yelled at Iya and the group ran away.

"Are you okay?" The voice said.

"I feel… weary…" My voice trailed off. I was looking down onto the ground. I didn't noticed that my legs began to weaken and I slid down onto the ground. Tears were starting to fall down. And I started to cry. I wanted to cry my heart out. I wanted someone's shoulder—

"You can cry. Cry all you want. I'll be here for you." The voice said and kneeled down; he reached out his hands and pulled me closer to his chest.

'**_What a familiar scent…_**' I thought.

_—FLASHBACK—_

_"A-a-arigatou!" She smiled and followed behind him, looking at her feet as she walked behind him._

_He suddenly stopped walking, making Hinata run into his neck and shoulder._

_'__**What a nice scent…**__' Hinata said to herself trying to make a mental note of this smell._

_—FLASHBACK—END—_

I snapped out of my sudden realization and noticed the smell. "Hinata?" The voice asked. I was still crying. Crying and clinging to him for comfort. I clenched my fists and cried out.

"Why did those girls bullied me? Why me?" I thought a loud.

"Looks like they were Sasori's fan girls to me." He smirked.

"W-why… did they started a fight to me? Why did they pick on me?"

"Looks like you're _too_ slow."

"Slow?"

"Those are the fan girls of Sasori. If you don't want them to bully you again, then you have to keep your distance to him."

"D-distance?! N-no. He is… my friend. I don't want to lose him. He makes me laugh and smile—"

"_Laugh_ and _smile_? Now you have second thoughts about that dobe?" I giggled at his comment.

"Why did you laugh?"

"Because," I pushed myself away from him, "My feelings still remain the same. I keep all of them locked up in this jar right... here." I pointed at the location of my heart.

"Whatever," he muttered, "Come on, I guess Sasori will suspect something if you make him wait long." The person stood up and offered his hand. I smiled and accepted it. We started walking to the cafeteria and silence. I was uncomfortable of the silence. I had to say something, _anything_. My heart is just irritated of this silence.

"Ne," I tugged his sleeve, "Thank you for comforting me back there."

"It's nothing."

"No really, I am grateful. Thank you, Sasuke." I smiled at Sasuke and my heart's irritation from earlier disappeared.

'**_Today isn't normal. It isn't dull or boring. It's fun._**' I thought and smiled.

**Chapter One – End. **

Ne, Ne, is my first fan fiction story alright? I try to get opinion from one of my friends and they corrected me with a few errors, though. But! I don't mind it. I want to hear your opinion and review about it!

Please no harsh comments.

Anti SasuHina fan? Then don't even comment. I don't give a _fuck_ about it.

(Whoops. That came out wrong…) *face palm*


	2. A Piece Of Memory

Hi again! Thank you for reading this story. I appreciate the reviews that I got, so I tried to update this shortly. My exams are coming up next week. So I plan to give you guys long chapters to keep you entertained. A part of me is uncertain of this plot in the story. Well, I wrote this chapter BEFORE publishing the first one. So please. I'm kind of busy today, so I wrote this yesterday. I know that it's short, but I tried my best. Also for those reviews:

**xXYour DoomXx**

**Atykka**

**Kinara23**

**Dotchi13**

The reviews just made my day. I wrote this story yesterday. I repeat, yesterday. I just red those reviews earlier today. So, I didn't applied much change in this chapter before I realized the mistakes I did. Thanks for those who followed. I'll try my best to keep you update. :D

* * *

Th

**_Chapter Two: A Piece Of Memory_**

**Hinata P.O.V.**

I was supposed to be getting ready for bed, but something was bugging me. I sat down on the couch and sighed multiple times. Today was fun, but somewhat scary. The fights, bullying me, is a new experience for me. A part of me remorse on meeting Sasori. A part of me does not. I do not know what to follow. However, the difference between the two is the big part of me does not regret on meeting Sasori. He was funny, caring, and sweet. I don't love him, I just like him. He's like a brother to me. I looked over the wall clock, '_10:34 P.M.'_I decided to go to my room and just think. On the other hand, maybe I could write what happened today on my journal. As I stood up and head to my room, Neji called me. "Hinata-sama."

"What is it, nii-san?" I turned to Neji and his face had a blank expression. His face does not always have that expression, I have a feeling that something bad will happen.

"Hinata-sama," he began walking towards me, "Why were you late earlier?"

"Weren't y-you listening to what Sasuke said?" I answered.

"I don't think so. You're lying Hinata-sama, stop hiding it," he stared at me, "We've been been together since we were kids. I know when you're lying."

"I have to go to bed soon…" My voice trailed off. I ran inside my bedroom and shut the door. I tossed myself on my bed and I didn't even know that I had fallen asleep.

_—FLASHBACK—_

_Sasuke and I walked to the cafeteria. When I got inside, I noticed more glares from the fan girls. They belong to either Sasuke's fan girls or Sasori's.I parted away from Sasuke. I started walking to Deidara's table and sat down next to Sasori. He that I was there and poked my stomach. I could not help it. I was very ticklish when it comes to poking my stomach. I suddenly moved and I blushed. I buried myself into my hands and when I peeked at Sasori, he was chuckling. "Hah, Hinata-chan," He could not control his silent laughter and started poking me several times in the stomach. I could not control my movements and I fell on the ground after. I raised my head and looked to Sasori. His face looks… concern and regret. The heck?_

_"I-I'm sorry Hinata-chan!" He took out grabbed my arm and pulled me closer to him. Our faces were just inches away!_

_"Are you alright?" He asked. '_Did he even notice the position we're in?!_' I blushed and slowly pushed him away from me. "G-gome… its j-just t-that…" I began to stutter as I looked away from him, "N-never mind that!" I turned and smiled at him, "I-I just noticed that I w-wasn't h-hungry anymore. I'll be going now, Ja ne." I waved to them and started to walk away from the table. I stopped walking when someone grabbed my arm. It was Sasori, "You don't need to hide it, Hinata-chan. If you're hungry, then just sit here." He smiled. I like his smile, but I know that my feelings are always for Naruto. I nodded and sat back to the chair. I placed my hands on my lap and looked down. Sasori was talking to Deidara about something. I do not know what it was because I was in deep thought. "Hinata-chan." I turned to my right and blushed. Sasori was close to my face again. My face was turning beet red and I turned away from him again. "You're shy, Hinata-chan. really shy. It's funny to see you like this!" He laughed again and I was still blushing. I turned to him and saw that Deidara just elbowed him in the stomach. He was rubbing his stomach. I could not hold my laughter. I giggled countless of times and they just stared at me. Moreover,that is when the hiccups started. As I hiccupped a couple of times while my hand was covering my mouth, the two boys just laughed at me. I blushed. _

_"Ca-Hicc you-hicc pl-hicc-ease-hicc stop-hicc laugh-hicc-ing?" (Can you please stop laughing?) I asked as my hiccups interrupted my words. I really got embarrassed and I was turning red. I looked down on my lap and I frowned. I wanted to go home and just end this embarrassment. I was disappointed at myself; I do not even know where these hiccups came from. As I keep on cursing these hiccups, Sasori offered me a glass of water, "Here. It will stop your hiccups."_

_"Ari-hicc-gatou Saso-hicc-ri-kun." I accepted his offer and drank the water. As I finished, I placed it on the table. I turned to Sasori and said, "Thank-hicc you." He chuckled and the day went exiting after we ate lunch. Deidara said that his family needs him to do something urgent—, which I don't even know what—and he left. Leaving Sasori and me alone. I was not shy or uncomfortable around him. In fact, it was the opposite. We went out of the cafeteria and just walked along the hallways of the school. Konoha High was big. There was another section of the school on the other side. It was like an academy, but it's a high school. As we walked, I told Sasori that I wanted to rest my legs for a while and we walked inside the garden on the back of the school and sat on the grass. We talked about things like this and that, and before I knew it, it was 2:00 P.M. already. I did not want to leave but I have to. My hiccups still haven't disappeared, so I knew that Sasori is going to chuckle a lot. I had to leave because I promised Hanabi to tutor her for her final exams. As I told Sasori goodbye, he offered to walk me home. I happily accepted. As we walked by the streets, we continued our chat after that. I began to like him more as a brother. After a couple of minutes, we arrived in front of my house. "Thanks for walking me home." I smiled at him._

_"No problem. I'll be going back now, see ya." Sasori waved at me as he walked away. As I opened the door, I saw Neji standing in front of me. He was wearing that look that says, 'Who was that?'in a serious way. I decided to ignore it since I know that he's overprotective. I knocked in front of Hanabi's bedroom door and said, "Hanabi, it's me. Don't forget that I'm tutoring you today." She opened the door after I said that. She looked slightly annoyed. "Alright, nee-chan. I'm not that kind of person that forgets everything." She said while waving her hand in front of me and closed the door behind me as I walked inside. "It's called Amnesia. You forgot the name, right?" I teased her. She pouted and took out books from her bag and we started studying for 8 hours._

_—FLASHBACK END—_

I suddenly opened my eyes when I heard someone knocked. '_Ehm? W-what time is it…?_' I looked over my alarm clock; it was 7:45 A.M.

I decided to sleep for a couple of minutes since class starts at 8:00. Wait. 8:00? 8:00 A.M.?! I suddenly realized the time and got up from bed. I ran to my bathroom and showered for a few minutes. I took out clothes from my closet. I did not even care what I wore. I just took out a brunette sweater that had its sleeves until my elbow. I also wore black baggy pants with my black sneakers. I quickly brushed my hair and grabbed my bag then opened my door. It was Neji. Moreover, he was enraged. I gulped and ran past him yelling, "Sorry, nii-san! I have to go now!"

As I ran to the streets for school, I had another realization. '_If I walk from here to my school, it's going to take 20 minutes! But if I take a ride and go faster, I'll just be 5 minutes late,_' I thought and smiled. I stopped running for a while and tried to look for a taxi. I was still looking for one after a couple of seconds until someone honked their car. "Hyuuga! Get in!" the driver yelled. How did he know my name? I turned to him and gaped. "Hurry up _now_!" He yelled again. Was he impatient? Who is he?

"W-who ar-are you?!" I yelled back at him.

"You really think that's important right now? Get in the damn car, already! Do you want to be punished by one of Kakashi-sensei's 'reading of perverted books'!?" The driver honked his car once again. I had no choice. It is either this or waste my energy on to run here until school. "F-fine…" I pouted and opened the front car's door. Moreover, I saw… Uchiha Sasuke. I stared at him. I was shock to have Sasuke give me a ride to—

"Are you going to stare at me right now?" He said with an annoyed tone. I had a sudden realization that I was still late for class.

"G-gome…" I muttered as I sat inside the car.

"Hang on tight," he said, "we're going to go faster." He smirked and turned to the road. He slowly starts to speed up his car and again, he was still smirking. He intensely focused on the road. The car starts to speed up again; it was my first time to feel this fast. After a few minutes, we arrived at the school. He parked his car and we ran to the classroom. As he opened the classroom door, the both of us started panting. Our classroom was on the _third_ floor. Heck, I do not even know why. We stopped panting when we realized that we were being stared. I keep having the feeling of the fan girls' disgust and hatred staring at me. As for Sasuke, I turned and looked at him. He was still panting and those stares of his fan girls says, 'Sasuke-kun! It's great that you weren't absent!' or something like that. I noticed that Kakashi-sensei has not arrived yet, thank goodness. I gripped my bag as I started to look for a vacant seat. I found one on the back row of the class, next to a boy who has red hair. I sat down next to him and I stared at him for a quick moment. He was leaning over the window and his eyes looks serious. I could not tell much of his appearance but he had a black ring around his eyes and a kanji tattooed above his left eyes saying, 'love' (A/N: Guess who). I wanted to ask him on what he was watching; I restrained myself to do that because it is none of my business. As I took out the book, '_Dream Dictionaries_' from my bag, I searched to find what the meaning of my dream last night was. It was the flashback of what happened yesterday. I tried to search '_flashback_' but I could not concentrate. I felt a cold stare. I turned around to my seatmate and I saw him staring at me. I tried my best not to blush because of the staring lately. I gazed at his teal green eyes. I quickly turned away from him and tried to concentrate back to my book. I still had that feeling. It was bugging me until it gave me a pain in the neck. I gathered some of my courage and told him while looking at my book, "Why do you keep on staring at me?" I said coolly. I tried my best not to stutter or else this person is going to stare at me until next period. Silence. He did not responded, and he was _still _staring at me. I do not know if he is trying my patience, but it got me irritated. I closed my book and turned to him,

"I'll repeat the q-question e-earlier," I started to stutter.

Oh no, "W-why a-a-are you s-staring at m-m-me?" I pouted. Still waiting for his answer, he finally said something. "Hm," was all he said and turned back leaning over by the window. In addition, it became silence between us.

"W-why are you s-staring at m-me, earlier?" I asked again. This time, it sounded a little desperate. I could not help it, I was curious when it comes to staring at me. He turned his head to me and said, "Why did you sat next to me?"

"W-what do you m-mean?" I asked in a curious tone. I was confused, why would I not sit next to him? There was not any vacant chairs left.

"Aren't you afraid of me?" His eyes gazed at my lavender eyes.

"A-and why would I be?"

"People stay away from me because they sense a dangerous aura from me," he began, '_Dangerous aura? I didn't feel anything dangerous when I sat next to him earlier._' "They think thought of me as some delinquent with a hostile personality." He glared at me. I could not move. I did not feel or even noticed that he had an aura like that.

I smiled happily at him, "When I first sat here next to you earlier, I didn't feel or notice anything dangerous about you. Instead, I was curious about you. You look like you have a mysterious personality." When I looked at him, he was speechless. I could not help but frown. I noticed that he was a little… sad and alone when I look into his eyes.

"U-um… did I s-said anything w-weird?" I asked.

"N-no…" He muttered and got back to his position before we talked. I opened my book and decided to try to find the '_flashback_' meaning. After countless of flipping over pages, I decided to give up. I tried to find it repeatedly but nothing. I closed my book and putted it again in my of my classmates wrote something on the board, I could not see it well because I was near-sighted. Luckily, I remembered that I placed my glasses here. I wore them and finally saw what was on the board. I gasped.

_Hinata Hyuuga is a klutz! Picture - (Picture O_O)_

There was my name and a picture of me falling flat on the ground yesterday at the cafeteria. All of the bullies started laughing at me. I wanted to cry. I held back my tears so they could not bully me more. They wanted to see me suffer. Moreover, I saw Sakura Haruno laughing. They were laughing at my picture and when they looked to me, all of them gasped. I gaped, could not even understand what the situation is. First, they were all laughing see my picture and the next, they are silent. What? Almost everyone in the classroom is staring at me. What? I saw Sasuke and Naruto staring at me. What? In addition, when I turned to my left, the boy with the red hair stared at me. What? I was confused. It as if I was the only one who cannot understand the situation. I turned to the red haired boy and asked, "Why are they staring at me?" I started to panic, and my body starts to tremble. "You're kidding, right?" I turned to the front to see Sakura doubting one of her friend's sayings. _'What is it now?_' I asked myself in a little irritated tone.

"Hinata," a voice from my left called me, "come with me." I looked and saw my red haired seatmate dragging me away from the classroom.

**Sasuke P.O.V.**

What the hell happened? Naruto and I were talking until Sakura and her friends decided to bully Hinata again. I cared less for the girl. But something is bothering me about her! "Oi, teme!" Naruto said while waving his hand in front of my face, "What're you thinking about?"

"Nothing." I replied as I stood up from my seat and exited the classroom. I did not know why I even did that, my body just moved on its own. I was bored and the hallway was very monotonous. As I turned to a corner, I heard a familiar voice. "I-I d-don't believe i-it..."

I hid in the corner trying to listen to their is not _eavesdropping_, I just happen to walk by. (A/N: Yeah, Sasuke. We get that.)

"You have to. It's either that choice or the other one." A boy with a red hair said to Hinata. I carefully identified his facial features.

"Who's there?" '_Shit! Did he saw me?_' I asked myself as I began running back to the classroom. As I stepped inside, "HEY SASUKE-KUN!" Someone yelled my name. I turned to my left corner and saw Sakura running towards me. '_What now?_' I thought and my left eye started to twitch. Not again…

"Sasuke-kun…" Sakura panted as she starts to tug my sleeve, "I was wondering if—"Before she could finish her sentence, backed away from her hand away and said, "Don't put those disgusting hands to me."

"I… G-gomenasai…" She whimpered and started heading towards her seat. Good. No more problems. As I turned around and exited the classroom, I saw another familiar figure ahead of me. I ran to it and the next thing I knew, I landed on top of something. I opened my eyes and rubbed my forehead, and I gasped. I was not on top of something; I was on top of _someone_. And the worse position ever. Her legs were between mine, I did not noticed it until I start to move my lips and saw—Hyuuga Hinata. I was on top of _Hyuuga Hinata._ Maybe she didn't even noticed—

"Ah! S-s-s-Sasuke-s-san!" She spoke. She was shock and she pushed me away from her. I blushed from that moment. Recalling the moment… when… when our lips _connected._

"I-i-it… was m-my f-f-first…" She whimpered. And the next thing I knew was that she cried.

"I…I w-was s-saving m-m-my f-first f-for h-him…" She sobbed as she covered her face with her hands. I frowned, '_She loves that dobe that much? That much as she entered high school and hasn't kissed somebody yet? She is going to get save her first for him? That dobe? Do you really have to go through those times that others wanted to kiss you?_' I wanted to ask her questions, but I could not because of the situation. Curse this. Curse this accident. Damn my unawareness.

"Hinata…" I called her and raised her chin, "I-I'm sorry for s-stealing your f-first…" I looked away from her because of this accident. I do not know how to face her again—

"You alright, Sasuke-san?" I turned to her as she wiped her tears away from her eyes, "It's nothing to worry about anyway, and it's just a little body contact!" She said happily. '_A little body contact…_' I thought about her words and frowned."Sasuke-san?" She asked. I stood up and offered her to help her stand. As she was standing, I noticed something red under her knees. A wound.

"Hinata, you have some wound on your leg," I said and pointed to where her wound is.

"I-its o-okay, Sasuke-san! a l-little w-wound w-won't—"I interrupted her before she could even finish on leaving her wound like that. I caused it and I have to take responsibility. I suddenly gave her a piggyback ride. "Don't say anything. Just hang on to me tight while I bring you to the infirmary." I said while looking away from her. She didn't said anything while we were walking, it was either a good or bad thing. Yet, this moment made my heart to skip several times. What is this feeling?

When we reached inside the infirmary, I noticed that the nurse wasn't here. I placed Hinata on the chair carefully, "Wait here; I'll be treating your wound instead. The nurse is nowhere to be found." She nodded and remained quiet. As I got back to her with some first aid, she placed her hand on my right cheek, "Sasuke-san, are you sick? You feel incredibly _hot_."

_Hot. Hot. Hot. Hot._ Those words echoed to my head multiple times and I was in trance. '_Does she think I'm hot?_' I snapped out of my trance and gently grabbed Hinata's hand. Pulling her hand away from my cheek, I said, "Hinata, do you think I'm hot?" Hinata widened her eyes and could not believe she hears this from _The_ Sasuke Uchiha, the heartthrob of the school. ME, The heartthrob of the school. I was flushed with embarrassment and I quickly turned away from her. She giggled, "Ne, Sasuke-kun, are you shy?" She teased me. I still refuse to look into her eyes. I didn't said anything or either responded.

**Hinata P.O.V.**

Ha-ha! Sasuke Uchiha is shy, well, that's a side of him that I never expected to meet. I wonder what Naruto-kun's other side of him that others never expected. I wanted to tease Sasuke more because it got me a little more into it. I may look the type that does not tease others, but I really love to tease them. I stopped the teasing when I felt something painful on my wound. '_I-It opened!'_ I grabbed my wound and sat on the chair. "S-shit! Your wound opened!" Sasuke looks like he is panicking. He started to treat my wound carefully and after that, I felt better. "Does it hurt?" He asked me while looking at my wound.

"Nope," I shook and said, "Thank you Sasuke-san."

"That's the second time that you owe me."

"Hah?" I was confused. "Oh, sorry! I did not remember what happened yesterday. Sorry for breaking down l-like t-that!" (A/N: Recalling girls bullying Hinata)I whimpered. '_Why am I whimpering?_' I asked myself as I see tears falling down on the ground.

"Hinata," Sasuke grabbed my shoulders and pulled me close to his chest, "I'm here for you. If you ever need a shoulder to cry on, I'll be here. Don't worry." He whispered to my ear. Is this a new side or Sasuke? A secret side? I buried my face into Sasuke's shirt and started crying my heart aloud.

_FLASHBACK_

_"Hey, guys! It's the girl with the weird eyes!" A boy with a baseball cap said to his friends._

_"Yeah, you're totally right! She is weird!" Another boy responded._

_"Let's leave her; we don't want to be seen with a weirdo like her." The boys walked away from me as I was just asking if their okay to play with me. Sadness wandered into my eyes. I was lonely as a child. I need someone. Just a friend. A friend that comforts me. As I sat on the playground swing, I looked down on the ground and asked myself, 'What's wrong with my eyes? Why do I have to be so different?' I began to whimper. I was crying alone. As I started to lose my self-confidence to gain friends, someone poked my nose. "You look lonely. Want to play with me?" The boy asked. Whom was he talking?  
"A-are y-you talking t-t-to m-me?" I asked him and gazed over at his dark onyx eyes. He was cute, dark hair and nice skin._

_"Well, who else is here? Come on!" He grabbed my hand as we sat on the sand box. We started making sand castle and things after that. We didn't noticed that it became dawn already. When we were cleaning our sand castles, a man came to us._

_"Ah, so are you his playmate now?" He smiled. He was tall and dark onyx eyes, same as the boy. Was he his big brother?_

_"Uh…h-hai…" I looked down on the ground and blushed._

_"Nee-san!" He hissed, "Don't do that to Hinata again! Sheesh, you just came here to pick me up." He turned his back away from his brother and began walking towards me. He grabbed both my hands and said, "Let's meet again sometimes, Hinata-chan!" He smiled. I looked over at his big brother and he mouthed the words, "Your boyfriend." As he was pointing at my new playmate. "Hai!" I smiled back. We traded goodbyes and tomorrow, I hoped to see him again. Ever since that day, I waited for him to come back and play with me again. It was the best piece of my childhood._

_FLASHBACK END_

* * *

Cliff Hanger? Hmm? I wanna hear reviews! Thanks for reading! I also have a bonus scene below….

:D

* * *

**Hanare P.O.V. (School Nurse)**

I was currently in the Staff room chatting with Kakashi (So that's why he didn't show up earlier…). We had a few laughs and giggles. I wasn't flirting with him or anything, we were just best friends. I checked the time, "8:34 A.M., Kakashi, I have to get going. More papers to fill. Ja ne." I waved goodbye to him and started heading to the infirmary. As I slide the door open, I saw a young couple. I recognized the face of the girl—Hinata Hyuuga. And the boy—Sasuke Uchiha. It seems that they were having some kind of moment so I didn't want to disturb them. I swiftly gathered the papers I needed and went back to the Staff room.

"I thought you had papers to fill." Kakashi told me as he was sitting down on the chair reading his book.

"Well…" I rolled my eyes, "There was a cute couple there. The girl was wounded so I guess that the boy was aiding her while I wasn't there. Such a sweet girl to have a boyfriend like that." I giggled.

"Yeah…" Kakashi's voice trailed off. He's kind of irritated about this teen romance.

* * *

So, YEAH! THAT'S THE BONUS SCENE. Happy now? Hmmm? Yeah?

Sorry about that scene earlier. It kinda popped up inside my head...

So, I'm sorry for any of the errors. I tried my best to this chapter. I know... Naruto isn't here, he'll be appearing MUCH more in the next one.

Visit the profile: NagariMitsukari12 ( u/5065626/NagariMitsukari12)

She helped me fix errors, yada yada yada, scenes, yada yada yada.


End file.
